Thundercats - Vol. 5 - Berbils/Mandora the Evil Chaser
|running time = 42 minutes |catalogue number = LR2237 |rating = }} Thundercats - Vol. 5 - Berbils/Mandora the Evil Chaser is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection and Lorimar Home Video on 20th April 1987. It contains two episodes of Rankin/Bass's "Thundercats" cartoon series in 1985. Description The Thundercats are back in two thrilling new episodes. Episode Info Berbils: are a tribe of robotic bears who capture Lion-O, wary of his intentions, but Lion-O is soon given the opportunity to prove himself when the Berbils are attacked by the Trollogs, the slaves of the Evil Giants, whose leader is the deadly Mumm-Ra. Lion-O manages to scare off the Trollogs, only to be confronted by the evil Giants and the worst Mumm-Ra can concieve. Lion-O signals the ThunderCats to come to his side for another thrilling adventure. In “Mandora – The Evil Chaser”, Lion-O discovers that curiosity can kill the cat, when his inquisitiveness proves too much and he releases three of the universes most wanted criminals from a strange metal cabinet. Bursting from their imprisonment , they charge Lion-O, relieving him of the Sword of Omens. Down from the sky comes Evil Chaser first class, Mandora, furious at the escape of her three most wanted prisoners. Lion-O with the aid of Snarf vow to help recapture the outlaws , but how will the ThunderCats manage without the Sword of Omens. Credits Opening (Original 1987 release) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * Video Collection International "A Galaxy of Entertainment" promo from 1987 * ThunderCats intro * Start of Berbils (1985) Closing (Original 1987 release) * End of Mandora the Evil Chaser (1985) * ThunderCats closing credits * Trailers and info It starts with a view of the video collection catalogue with a sky background and videos anywhere, one of which is the Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Coal and Other Stories VHS, easily identified by the orange background on the cover. The announcer says "Welcome to The Video Collection. Our brand new catalogue is packed with great films." it is followed by a montage of clips of the following and in order: * Ring of Bright Water * Richard lll * Mr. Blandings Builds his Dream House * She Wore a Yellow Ribbon * Escape to Victory * The Way Ahead * Tommy Cooper * Benny Hill and Friends * Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends * Tin Tin (The Animated Series) * Dennis * Thundercats * Button Moon * Teddy Ruxpin * Music Videos of Phil Collins, Queen and Hot Chocolate under the Gold Rushes range (Possibly a successor to The Video Music Collection range) * Finally, there are the front cover of two videos, one about making the most of your house and the other Jane fonda's Prime Time Workout The 1987 promo ends with The Video Collection 1986 logo as the Announcer says: "Films, cartoons, music and much, much more. A galaxy of entertainment that is close to your high street and part of your home. The Video Collection. Britain's biggest selling video label!" Gallery vol5back2.jpg|Back cover Thundercats - Vol. 5 - Berbils and Mandora the Evil Chaser (UK VHS 1987) Cassette.jpg|Cassette Thundercats - Vol. 5 - Berbils and Mandora the Evil Chaser (UK VHS 1987) Cassette with The Video Collection 'A Galaxy of Entertainment' promo from 1987.png|Cassette with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" trailer from 1987 Thundercats-VHS-Video-Collection-_57 (3).jpg Category:Rankin/Bass Productions Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:ThunderCats Category:1987 VHS Releases Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" advert from 1987 Category:BBFC U Category:Karl-Lormair Home Video Category:Lorimar Home Video Category:Lorimar Television Category:VHS Videos are Both Versions Category:VHS Videos with No trailers